csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bullies and the Spoiled Cinema Food
---- One of the things that I enjoy about going to the cinemas is some of the cinema food that they sell. I don't recall ever being able to go to another place that sold ice cream or popcorn quite like theirs. Admittedly I often need a drink to be able to eat an entire box of popcorn, since the popcorn has quite a strong flavour. But eating it is definitely worth it. And the double scoop ice creams dipped in chocolate and nuts is very nice as well. ---- ---- On at least two occasions I have actually bought cinema food without watching a movie. Not really within the intended purpose of buying cinema food, but still. Once I remember walking home with cinema food when I was inspired to write a short story based around it. And here that short story is. Though unlike my real life experiences, I have not ever come across any of the negative experiences that I decided to include in this story when walking home carrying food in late 2017 I think it was. Story Once there was a young boy that was 13 years old. He had been walking around town when he decided to stop by the cinemas. There however weren't any movies that were of a particular interest to him. And he was feeling hungry. So he decided to buy some movie food. He didn't have enough money to watch a movie as well, but that didn't matter to him, because food was at the top of his list at that very moment. The boy decided that he would buy three things at the cinema. A double scoop ice cream dipped in chocolate with nuts. A medium sized box of popcorn. And a large cup of coca cola with ice. Once the boy paid for the food, he did what he'd been planning to do after buying the food. Walk home with it. But everything did not go according to plan because on the way back home, the boy came across two bullies. One of them was an 18 year old boy that was more than 6 foot tall. The other was a 16 year old that was slightly below 6 feet tall but still tall compared to the 13 year old. Both boys were slender but it was pretty clear that they were both thuggish and able to overpower the 13 year old without difficulty. The 18 year old asked the 13 year old whether he wanted some money in exchange for the food that he was just about to start eating. The 13 year old said that he wasn't interested in giving away the food that he'd bought, especially if the money that they offered him was less than the money which he'd used to spend on the food. He then quickly turned around and ran the other way as fast as he could. But he wasn't able to run flat out without dropping the food. Both of the bullies ran after him. Whether it was because the bullies were faster runners than the boy was, or whether it was because they could run at their full speed due to being empty-handed, the boy did not know. All he knew was that both bullies caught up to him within seconds. The 18 year old then tripped the 13 year old up, and he dropped all his food. Both of the bullies started laughing at him. Then they both went off. What a waste in the end. The boy had spent his money on food that was spoiled before he was able to eat it. And the bullies obviously can't have wanted the food that badly if they were laughing despite the food being spoiled. They just wanted an excuse to bully someone that was younger, smaller, and more vulnerable than they were. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages